The goal of the Biometrics Core is to provide SPORE investigators access to a team of biostatisticians who have experience with biostatistical methodology and their application to research studies in cancer of the skin. The Biometrics Core staff will provide expertise in research methodologies necessary to design and implement rigorous research studies in Specific Aim 1. In Specific Aim 2 they will provide expertise in informatics necessary, to support efficient database development and database linkage, as well as expertise in statistical programming necessary to implement sample designs and both descriptive and inferential statistical analyses for SPORE studies. In Specific Aim 3 they will provide expertise in statistical methodology critical in the evaluation of research hypotheses and in the development of statistical models specified by the research objectives of the SPORE studies. Lastly, in Specific Aim 4, they will provide oversight, maintenance and quality assurance for the SPORE Database Library, facilitating access to it for SPORE-related inquiries and uses. Through these specific aims the Biometrics Core will insure that SPORE-related studies will have high quality study designs and statistical analysis plans that will provide a solid foundation for statistical inferences.